Existing systems for managing and responding to emergencies and other extraordinary events suffer from a variety of problems, including disengaged users who fail to use or install an application and therefore do not receive emergency alerts when sent and an inability to locate and communicate with those involved in the emergency.
Needs exist for improved systems and methods for managing and responding to emergencies.